MALDITA SUERTE
by JESZAS111
Summary: ONE SHOT . MAS VALE MORIR Y HABER AMADO, QUE VIVIR Y NO HABER AMADO NUNCA.


**Hola!, mis apreciados lectores, pues les traigo este song fic como regalo del día de San Valentín, respecto a la canción es de Víctor Manuelle y Sin Bandera, se titula como el fic, o más bien el fic se titula como la canción. **

**Les diré, la primera vez que escuché esta canción fue el 16 de noviembre y yo estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y lloré muchísimo, si los conmuevo aunque sea un poquitín me sentiré satisfecha. Ahora sin regarme en más "paja" los dejo con mi última creación, espero la disfruten y la encuentren digna de sus reviews.**

**Maldita Suerte**

Es una tarde bastante oscura, una tormenta que desde hace rato se anunciaba ha comenzado a caer lentamente, primero una leve llovizna, la cual tras unos cuantos minutos se transformó en un aguacero torrencial. Sé que adoras las tardes así, es más varios de nuestros mejores momentos han sido bajo tormentas así, maldigo mil veces el estar metido en está maldita oficina, en este instante mi mayor deseo es estar a tu lado, llevarte a ese cómodo sillón cerca de la ventana que tanto te gusta y quedarnos durante horas viendo albúmes de fotografías.

**Creo que no podré sobrevivirte.  
Se me acabó la ilusión  
Esa noche en que te fuiste.  
Tú me deshiciste.**

**Todavía no entiendo que me hiciste, independientemente de lo que haya sido le doy gracias a la vida por haberme permitido conocer el amor, porque conocerte cambió mi vida por completo.**

_Recuerdo aquella tarde de mediados de noviembre, yo tenía 18 años, era un rebelde sin causa, con varios piercings, el cabello cada semana de un color distinto, la ropa rota, etc. Ese día había salido con unos amigos, estabamos jugando béisbol, la calle aún estaba mojada a causa de la lluvia, fue la primera vez que te vi y supe que nada sería igual, abrías la ventana de tu habitación para respirar un poco de aire fresco, me quedé parado contemplándote, ese descuido me costó tremendo golpe en la cabeza._

**Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte,  
Entre rabia y dolor  
Imagino tu cara triste  
Cuando me dijiste.**

_Al despertar tú estabas con una bolsa de hielo inmensa sobre mi cabeza._

_- Te golpearon muy fuerte¿cómo te sientes?_

_- Estoy seguro de que morí y llegue al cielo porque veo ángeles, o tal vez estoy soñando, si es así por favor no me despierten._

_- No es el cielo y tampoco estás dormido, - una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en tus labios- estás en la acera de mi casa con una bolsa de hielo, de nuevo¿cómo te sientes?_

_- En ese caso, estoy perfecto, no te preocupes, tengo la cabeza muy dura¿ves?- con la mano me golpeé la cabeza._

_- Sí ya lo note, mi nombre es Sango ¿y el tuyo?_

_- Sango- repetí._

_- Perdóname, ahora si me convenciste que esa pelota te golpeó muy fuerte¿cómo te llamas?_

_- Ah... eh. yo...mi nombre es Miroku- respondí sonrojándome por la torpeza que acababa de cometer, estaba seguro que tú pensarías que era un perfecto imbécil._

_- Es un lindo nombre, bueno Miroku fue un placer conocerte. Y para la próxima tienes que prestar atención al juego, nos vemos- me sonreíste nuevamente para luego irte._

**Lo siento tanto  
Ya no puedo, me he quedado sin amor.  
Para que continuar,  
Si falta corazón.**

_Apenas terminaste de entrar y mis amigos comenzaron a burlarse de mí, que decían no puedo decirlo, ya que mis ideas giraban en torno a una sola cosa, a ti, a tu nombre, a tu hermosa sonrisa, a tu voz angelical, en unos segundos y tras unas cuantas palabras te habías convertido en el centro de mi mundo. Me marche a mi casa con la firme determinación de conquistarte, no sabía si me llegarías a corresponder, pero como quien no arriesga no gana, contigo decidí arriesgar todo._

_- Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Miroku ¿a qué se debe que estés en casa tan temprano?- preguntó mi padre._

_- Ahora si creo que el cielo existe, conocí a la más bella de los ángeles y tiene un nombre._

_- Vaya, eso fue cursi, increíble viniendo de tí, se puede saber ¿quién es tu "nuevo amor"?_

_- La chica que se mudó al lado._

_- Ah... entiendo ya la conociste, - una expresión que significaba: "a ver cuanto dura este amor" se apoderó de tu rostro- y pensar que cuando se mudaron te ofrecí ir a presentarnos, tu respuesta fue: "a mí que me importan los nuevos vecinos, seguro son igual de zonzos que los anteriores, ve tú no me interesa"._

_- Olvida todo lo que te dije papá, a partir de este momento haz como que no lo escuchaste._

**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía  
Malditas las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido.  
**

_Luego de varias semanas había investigado en que colegio estudiabas, tu edad, el nombre de tu gata, tu grupo favorito, todo aquello porque estaba muy al pendiente de ti, y tú ni siquiera me notabas. Me tomo mucho trabajo tomar la decisión de ir a buscarte al colegio a la salida de clases, a pesar de que siempre pensé que el uniforme estilo marinero es espantoso en tí se veía divino. _

_- Sango._

_Te volteaste buscando quien te llamaba, al verme una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en tu rostro. -El chico de la cabeza dura¿qué haces por aquí?_

_Me avergoncé mucho ya que ni siquiera habías recordado mi nombre, si me recordabas era a causa del pelotazo, y pensar que la noche anterior yo no dormí absolutamente nada pensando en tí._

_- Sango, pues estoy aquí porque me encantaría saber si me acompañarías a tomar un café._

_- Tendría que pensarlo, de todas formas esta tarde no puedo, aun así agradezco mucho tu invitación, tal vez en otra ocasión._

- _Muy bien¿vas a tu casa? si no te molesta podemos irnos juntos._

_- Lo lamento mucho pero no voy para mi casa, nos vemos, cuídate- me besaste en la mejilla y fuiste a reunirte con tus amigas que desde hace rato estaban cuchicheando._

_Me fui sintiendo escalofríos._

_- Sango¿quién es ese muchacho?, mira que es muy guapo- preguntó Kikyou._

_- Es mi vecino, francamente a mí se me hace raro._

_- ¿Raro¡estás loca!, es divino. Con ese bombón sin pensarlo me casó, claro primero lo haría que cambiara esa pinta de rebelde y luego me casó- dijo Aome._

_- Por favor no exageren, ni siquiera lo conozco, además saben perfectamente que estoy saliendo con alguien._

_- Sip, con "Estupinosuke"- dijeron las muchachas al unísono._

_- Olvídenlo, no vamos a discutir otra vez por lo mismo._

**Maldita suerte he de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti, morir cada segundo.  
Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo  
Y el cielo se desplomó  
**

_Creo que mi pinta no ayudaba mucho a mis propósitos pues note que me veías como a un bicho raro, el primer paso fue comprar un tinte negro para devolverle el color natural a mi cabello, quitarme los piercings de las cejas, ir a cortarme el cabello hasta que pude atarlo en una pequeña coleta, busque algo que no pareciera "sacado del basurero" como decía mi padre, pues adoraba los pantalones rotos, tras mucho buscar encontré lo que quería, así que al otro día estaba listo para ir por ti._

_Estaba muy nervioso, te llevaba una rosa._

_- ¿Miroku?_

_Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre pues creí que no lo recodabas._

_- Hola Sango- te di la rosa- me aceptarías una invitación a tomar algo- te ofrecí mi brazo._

_- Por supuesto- tomaste la rosa y sujetaste mi brazo._

_Se te ocurrió ir por un helado, llevábamos buen rato sentados, tú me observabas, yo temblaba de emoción._

_- No quiero parecer entrometida, dime Miroku ¿qué te impulso a dar este cambio tan drástico?. Lo que haya sido estoy segura que debe ser muy importante._

_- Es una persona muy importante, la verdad me siento muy extraño._

_- ¿Por qué?, creéme estoy segura que es importante, respecto a extraño, para nada, el color azul de tus ojos se destaca más que antes, te ves muy guapo._

_Sujete una de tus manos y la bese- muchas gracias por el cumplido, Sango aceptarías salir de nuevo conmigo._

_- Por supuesto que sí, cuando quieras, platicando contigo me siento muy a gusto._

_No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me había sentido así, tal vez era porque nunca me había sentido así. Al salir de la heladería estuvimos caminando y tras disfrutar de una tarde muy agradable te lleve a tu casa, al despedirnos me besaste la mejilla_ _y durante largo rato sentí tus labios sobre mi piel._

**Son muchas vueltas que nos da el camino  
Desesperado me ves  
Como me golpeó el destino  
Inmenso vacío  
**

_Durante varias semanas fui a recogerte a tu colegio, salíamos con frecuencia, nos volvimos muy amigos, aunque yo quería algo más._

_- Hola bonitas- salude a tus amigas._

_- Hola Miroku, verás Sango no ha salido, tardara un rato, que te parece si nos acompañas a devolver estos libros._

_  
- No, me quedaré a esperarla.- En ese momento estabas saliendo, un muchacho venía a tu lado, te detuvo y te besó, no lo soporte, fingí no ver nada, estaba desconcertado, me di la vuelta para marcharme furioso._

_- Kuranosuke entiende, no me interesas- lo cacheteaste._

_- Cómo quieras tú te lo pierdes._

_- Sango, lo sentimos Miroku no quiso acompañarnos vio todo y se marcho- dijo Kikyou. _

_- Gracias, ahora lo alcanzo- comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que el ojiazul para luego de rato alcanzarlo._

_- Miroku, detente._

_- ¿Para qué?- seguí caminando sin voltearte a ver._

_- Lo que viste tiene una explicación._

_- Sí lo sé, es la siguiente: soy un perfecto imbécil, me quieres solo como tu amigo, lo entendí no es necesario que me lo repitas, déjame en paz._

_- Te equivocas, ese muchacho me besó, yo no tengo nada con él, además hay otra persona en mi vida con quien me gustaría intentar una relación, pero por lo que veo eso ya no importa, si me crees muy bien, sino que lástima- comenzaste a caminar en dirección contraria._

_- Sango- te sujete del brazo- perdóname, lo lamento soy un completo cretino, solo somos amigos no tengo porque poner ponerme así, si quieres comenzar una relación con alguien, espero que seas feliz, no quiero perderte- te abrace._

_- Miroku._

_No te deje continuar- Sango- levante tu mentón para perderme en tus bellos ojos marrones- te amo._

_- Lo que dices ¿es verdad?- balbuceaste._

_- Creéme, es la única verdad de la que estoy seguro, te amo- roce mis labios con los tuyos._

_- Miroku._

_Coloque mi dedo índice sobre tus labios- No digas nada, solo escúchame, aceptarías ser mi novia._

_El beso que me diste fue mejor respuesta de la que yo había esperado, también fue la primera de muchas bofetadas porque mis manos descendían más abajo de tu cintura. Estabas muy molesta, para reparar mi error te improvise un poema, más bien un verso que decía: "Quisiera ser el aire que respiras, el sol que te ilumina, pero lo que más quiero ser es el amor de tu vida"._

**Solo que queda de nuestra alegría  
Una botella en el mar,  
Un río de melancolía  
Y yo que no sabía  
**

_Nuestra relación era perfecta, me amabas, yo te amaba. Como toda pareja de vez en cuanto teníamos discusiones, las cuales se solucionaban luego de una conversación y terminábamos comiéndonos a besos sobre el sofá. Teníamos casi tres años de novios, los besos y caricias con el paso del tiempo fueron subiendo de tono si llegar a nada._

_Cuando entraste a la universidad quise hacer algo especial, fue difícil conseguirlo pero lo hice, un fin de semana en una cabaña cerca de un lago, miles de veces me dijiste como te gustaría un fin de semana así. Al decírtelo te emocionaste mucho y mi premio fueron unos besos muy apasionados, ahora solo quedaba que tu padre te dejara ir conmigo, lo rogaste durante una semana entera para conseguir su permiso, pero lo conseguiste._

**Que tú eras tanto y eras todo, el infinito para mí  
Me vuelvo loco amor  
Ay ¿qué será de mí?**

_Me quedé boquiabierto al ver la cantidad de equipaje que llevabas._

_- Sango, es un fin de semana, no un millón de años._

_- Mujer precavida vale por dos, además, solo son dos maletas y una mochila, no seas tan exagerado._

_- Como digas- guarde tus maletas en el maletero del auto, tu padre no me despegaba la vista de encima, imagine que me amenazaría según era su costumbre pues me detestaba, mas no dijo nada._

_La cabaña estaba como a tres horas de la ciudad, durante todo el camino fuimos escuchando las canciones románticas que tanto te gustan. En las cercanías del lago comenzó a llover, no le di importancia, de repente, el auto que desde hace mucho rato hacía un sonido extraño se detuvo, en vano trate de encenderlo._

_- Miroku, cálmate, dime ¿qué tan lejos estamos de la cabaña?_

_- Poco más de un kilometro ¿por qué?- conocía muy bien esa expresión planeabas algo descabellado._

_- ¿Qué esperas? Vámonos- tomaste la mochila y sin más saliste del auto._

_Te seguí- Sango¿qué te pasa?, regresa al auto._

_- ¿Y para qué?, al igual que yo estás empapado así que mejor comencemos a caminar- rodeaste el auto hasta quedar a mi lado, me besaste, siempre me convencías así, sin más argumento_ _cerré las puertas del auto para seguirte, comenzamos a caminar bajo aquel diluvio, fue una caminata hermosa, solos tú y yo._

_Llegamos a la cabaña cuando la tormenta se intensificaba todavía más, al entrar estabamos empapados, el agua nos escurría, temblábamos de frío como hojas sacudidas por el viento, lanzaste tu mochila a un rincón mientras yo buscaba algo seco._

**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía  
Malditas las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido.  
**

_- Miroku- te acercaste a mí._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Te amo- me abrazaste por la espalda para después besarme el cuello muy apasionadamente._

_Me volteé, te bese con la misma pasión, sin ninguna prisa comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, entre besos y caricias muy intensos llegamos a la cama, donde hicimos el amor haciendo el amor. Fue increíble, un momento muy intenso que nos unía de una manera muy especial, a partir de ese momento tú eras mía y yo igual. Al otro día te lleve el desayuno a la cama en una bandeja que en una esquina tenía un florero con una hermosa rosa en capullo, arriba de ella coloque un anillo de compromiso._

_Tu atención de inmediato se dirigió a la rosa, me observaste como si no dieras crédito de lo que veías._

_- Sango te amo y eso lo sabes, ahora quiero saber ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_- Claro que acepto- comenzaste a llorar._

_- No llores mi amor- te coloque el anillo para luego besarte._

_- Lo siento, es por la emoción, Miroku te amo._

**Maldita suerte he de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti, morir cada segundo.  
Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo  
Y el cielo se desplomó  
**

_Un par de años después nos casamos, tú tenías 21 y yo 23, simplemente no tengo palabras para describir la emoción que sentí cuando el juez dijo: "Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"._

_Nuestra luna de miel fue en Venecia, realmente fue de miel, la disfrutamos mucho. No podíamos pedirle más a la vida, estabamos muy bien, teníamos éxito en nuestros trabajos, excelentes sueldos, y a pesar de las presiones siempre sacábamos tiempo para sorprendernos mutuamente, lo único que nos faltaba para ser realmente felices era un hijo. Mas nada en este mundo es perfecto y nuestra vida era perfecta. _

_Fue para nuestro segundo aniversario, desde hace tiempo te quejabas de dolores de cabeza, mareos, escalofríos, te faltaba el apetito, te cansabas fácilmente, pero te lleve de arrastras al médico después que sufriste un desmayo, ya que tú jurabas que era estrés por el trabajo. Te hicieron varios análisis para determinar que tenías, el día que te entregabas los resultados te acompañe, la cara del médico nos indicaba que no eran buenas noticias._

**Dios sabe que te adoro y te adore**

**Tal vez no fue bastante, tal vez me equivoque,**

**Hoy el dolor esta matándome**

_- Buenas tardes señores Kaji, lamento verlos en estas circunstancias ya que no les tengo buenas noticias._

_Palideciste muchísimo, por un momento creí que te desmayarías._

_- Lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos, doctor, díganos ¿qué sucede?- te bese una mano._

_- Señora, lamento informarle que los análisis han revelado que usted tiene leucemia._

_Un rayo que hubiera caído a mis pies no me hubiera causado semejante impresión, maquinalmente te abrace, tú comenzaste a llorar de una manera que me partía el corazón. Permanecimos así durante largo rato._

_- Doctor pero existen tratamientos, estamos dispuestos a agotar todos los recursos- dije tratando de calmarte._

_- Tiene razón, existen tratamientos, hablen con el especialista, él los orientará acerca del tratamiento más adecuado para su caso._

_Durante año y medio seguiste muchos tratamientos, vi los malditos efectos secundarios destrozarte y los síntomas de tu enfermedad empeorar, los más evidentes eran la pérdida de peso y los mareos, primero fueron fármacos quimioterapéuticos, luego una sesión de quimioterapia, eso te puso muy mal y me dijiste: "si recibo otra dosis de eso, moriré antes que por la maldita leucemia", después vinieron las pruebas de terapia biológica, las radioterapias externas de cuerpo entero, un intento frustrado de transplante autólogo. Nada funcionaba, cada día te debilitabas un poco más._

_En la última visita al especialista estabamos juntos como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, nos sentamos._

_- Señora, lamento haberla hecho venir de improviso pero la noticia que tengo que darle no puede esperar._

_- Por favor, hable- dijiste._

_- Señora, su leucemia es refractaria, quiere decir que ningún tratamiento ha resultado como esperábamos, a estas alturas su última opción es un transplante alogénico, así que tenemos que conseguir un donador compatible, lamentablemente su padre, su hermano y su esposo no son compatibles con usted, desgraciadamente la lista de espera es muy larga y su tiempo se agota._

**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía  
Malditas las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido.**

_No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, te estabas muriendo minuto a minuto y simplemente no había nada que hacer._

_- Buscaremos un donador, lo vamos a encontrar tienes que seguir a mi lado mi amor- te abrace muy fuerte- tenemos tantos sueños que no hemos cumplido, tenemos una vida y un amor que disfrutar, no vamos a rendirnos en este punto- te bese, para pegarte a mi pecho mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre tu cabeza._

_A partir de ese instante quise estar siempre a tu lado, a veces te portabas muy esquiva y fría, te comprendía, aunque a veces me desesperaba la maldita impotencia a la que me sentía reducido._

_Discutíamos de manera frecuente pues jurabas que ya no me amabas, la verdad según tú si me apartaba de ti sufriría mucho menos, sin importar lo que pase no pienso alejarme de tu lado._

_Hace unos días después de cenar, subí a la habitación a conversar contigo, te estaba abrazando._

_- ¿Miroku, aún me amas?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, te amo, y no quieres que dudes de eso nunca._

_- Simplemente no puedo creerte¡Miroku mírame!- te colocaste frente a mí- ya no soy ni la sombra de la mujer con la que te casaste, cada día me siento peor, no quiero atarte a mí, me estoy muriendo y no quiero que tú sufras- en este punto los sollozos ahogaron tu voz._

_- Me parte el corazón verte llorar, pero me duele aún más que me conozcas tan poco, Sango eres el amor de mi vida y no pienso perder las esperanzas, todavía hay tiempo puede aparecer alguien que sea compatible contigo- te pegue a mi cuerpo sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho, oírte hablar de esa forma me afectaba mucho, en momentos como ese habría dado cualquier cosa por detener el tiempo._

_Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en tu rostro- Miroku, sabes que eso no sucederá, prométeme que cuando yo no esté vas a buscar con quien ser feliz- sentí tus lágrimas mojar mi camisa._

_- Sango no hables así, vivamos cada día al máximo ya que la vida es un regalo, mientras estemos juntos disfrutemos de nuestro amor, sobre todo recuerda que te amo, te amo y no me cansaré de repetírtelo a cada oportunidad que se me presente._

_No hemos vuelto a discutir del tema._

**Maldita suerte he de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti, morir cada segundo.  
Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo  
Y el cielo se desplomó.**

Está mañana no quería dejarte ya que habías pasado muy mala noche, sin darme cuenta llegó la hora de salir de la oficina, desafortunadamente tengo que ir a una cena con unos clientes. Estoy frente a un semáforo, de repente suena mi celular al ver que es el número de nuestra casa contestó de inmediato.

- Aló

- Miroku ven de inmediato, Sango está muy mal.

La voz de tu padre realmente me aterró, di la media vuelta en la primera señal, más de alguien me insultó mas nada me importaba, no sé como llegué tan rápido, al solo entrar subo corriendo hasta nuestra habitación.

- Sango, mi amor- te bese en repetidas ocasiones.

- Miroku.

- No digas nada, quédate tranquila- mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho.

- Miroku... gracias por... haberme hecho... tan feliz.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, si alguien tiene que agradecer soy yo, tú le diste sentido a mi vida- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, te estabas despidiendo, lo sabía y no quería que lo hicieras, me negaba a perderte.

- Miroku... no llores... sabías... tan bien como... yo que... esto pasaría... cuídate- cierra los ojos.

- Mi vida, Sango- te sacudí en repetidas ocasiones.

El médico que acababa de llegar se acercó a ti, tomo tu muñeca, me observó - Lo lamento mucho, ella está muerta.

- NO, NO, NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER, NO, SANGO- sentí mi sorazón desgarrarse y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin control.

**Mi cielo se desplomó.**

Semanas después...

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que te fuiste, no he logrado acostumbrarme a la idea de tu partida, pues siento que escuchó tu voz, siento tus abrazos, y tu piel rozando mi piel. Con tu ausencia mi corazón se marchita día con día, mi único consuelo es que tal vez en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar.

**FIN**

**N/A:** bien como ya dije elegí esta canción por el efecto que produjo en mí, espero les haya gustado.

Respecto a los tratamientos aquí especificaré que es cada uno, por si tienen curiosidad.

**La quimioterapia:** consiste en el uso de medicamentos para eliminar células cancerosas.

**La radioterapia:** consiste en el uso de rayos X u otros rayos de alta energía para eliminar células cancerosas y reducir tumores.

**Trasplante autólogo de médula ósea:** aquí se toma médula ósea del cuerpo del paciente y se trata con medicamentos con el fin de eliminar todas las células cancerosas.

**Pruebas de terapia biológica: **es tratar de que el mismo cuerpo combata el cáncer. Esta terapia emplea materiales producidos por el cuerpo o manufacturados en un laboratorio para impulsar, dirigir o restaurar las defensas naturales del cuerpo contra las enfermedades.

**  
**


End file.
